A New Era of Heroic Legends
A New Era of Heroic Legends is the thirteenth and final episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. In this episode, Beverly and the others learn the history of every Power Ranger and also the meaning of being one. All seems well until they realize the last of the Malastarians have seized an abandoned military base in the Carpathian Mountains. Plot At the newly rebuilt Command Center where it was once the base of operations of the MMPR to Turbo Rangers and now belongs to the Zodiac Rangers. Beverly and the others have arrived and Billy, Zack, Kat and Kimberly are expecting them. Billy: Oh, good timing guys! Beverly and the others are surprised at the new Power Chamber, Kevin can't stop drooling as he sees all the tech stuff. Beverly: Never thought I'd stand here again in the Power Chamber, base of the original Power Rangers. Kevin: Up until the Turbo no doubt. Maria: Wow! It's like I'm in the Enterprise or something. Kevin: (surprised) Wait a minute. You know about Star Trek?! Maria: Why yes. You think because I was like many girls I wasn't into Star Trek? Yes, I was into Star Trek: The Next Generation and Counselor Troi is someone I wanted to be, like many girls who saw the show. Most girls found it weird though that I liked Star Trek. Kevin: Uh...ok. Kimberly: (smiles) Come on guys! You all know why we brought you all here. We want to show you something and perhaps you might know what it truly means to be a Ranger aside of what you told the High Councilor during the day of the trial. Zack: Yes. It's time you all learn of our story. This was recorded three weeks after the defeat of Fyrus. Now it's time for you to see this. They all sit down as the room goes dark and the video begins. It's Billy, Zack and Kimberly in it. Billy: My name is Billy Cranston Zack: I am Zachary Taylor Kimberly: And I am Kimberly Hart. To those watching this, Fyrus is already dead and you have succeeded in defeating the evil tyrant who took millions of lives five years ago including many of our fellow rangers. Billy: What we are about to tell you is the story of our lives Zack: As Power Rangers. It all begins in Angel Grove... Footage from episodes of Day of the Dumpster. As we see Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Zack:...five of us were recruited to fight the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa, accidentally released by astronauts during a mission on the moon. Zordon of Eltar recruited us to harness the power of the dinosaurs and become the first Power Rangers. The team fights an army of putty patrollers in the city and various monsters too. They are also shown fighting against Goldar and Scorpina. Billy: We all fought against her menacing monsters and always succeeded. Kimberly: Tired of her many defeats, this prompted Rita to create her own ranger. Footage of Tommy and Kimberly meeting for the first time. Kimberly: Hi, I'm Kimberly! Tommy: Hey, Tommy! They shake hands, then we move to where Tommy is captured by Rita in an alley and taken to her palace to be turned into the Evil Green Ranger. Rita: This young man shall become my new evil Green Ranger. Rise my evil Green Ranger. Tommy awakens and is under the evil sorceress' control. Tommy: How can I serve my empress? Tommy battles and owns the Power Rangers Kimberly: She ordered him to destroy the Power Rangers, and almost succeeded. Back at the Juice Bar Kimberly: I know you're the Green Ranger Tommy: Well little Pink Ranger, you should know that you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed! Jason defeats Tommy and uses his blaster to destroy the sword of darkness. All the rangers pose together and we later see him help all the rangers fight against even more powerful monsters. Zack: We never gave up, and we saved Tommy from Rita's evil spell. And he became a great addition to the team. The Green Candle begins to deplete Tommy's powers, but nevertheless he fights against the Cyclops relentlessly Kimberly: Rita's backup plan however was the Green Candle, which would drain Tommy of his powers. Tommy then recieves some energy from Zordon and continues fighting despite weakening. And then we see Tommy returning as the White Ranger, Rocky, Adam and Aisha replacing Jason, Zack and Trini. Kimberly: But Tommy was a brave and strong ranger that Zordon granted him the honor of being the White Ranger. And also we had new friends. Rita later joined forces with an evil emperor called Lord Zedd, an unholy deadly alliance was born. Lord Zedd and Rita use their power to make Rito Revolto grow. And a battle ensues with Rito destroying the Thunderzords Billy: Then they recruited a very powerful enemy that would sow the seeds of terror, Rito. Despite our Thunderzords being as powerful as the original ones and the team fighting effortlessly, he was too powerful. Rito destroyed our zords. Kimberly: (screams) Nooooo! Billy: But there was hope. We were sent to the Temple of Power seeking the help of Ninjor, who granted us new ninja powers. Using their ninja powers, the Rangers fight against the Tengus. And then we see Tommy meeting Kat, who at the time was under Rita's spell. Kimberly: A new friend then arrived, Kat, who would later become Tommy's wife and the mother of his children years later. Like her husband before her, she was under Rita's influence trying to destroy us all. But in the end, with her goodness she overcame her spell. And I made the greatest decision in my life Kimberly passes on her Pink Ranger powers to Kat, and the new member of the team proved herself. Billy: Tired of many defeats, Master Vile arrived to defeat us. He almost succeeded by turning back time and turning us into children. The MMPR children meet the Aquitian Rangers. Billy: But we were not alone, the Rangers of Aquitar became our greatest allies. The Alien Rangers use the Shogunzords to fight against monsters as well, including the Hydrohog. And we see the children rangers on their journey of obtaining the Zeo Crystals and once complete, they become teens again and Tanya becomes a new member of the team. But the attack is imminent. Luckily for them they retrieved the Zeo crystals from the ruins. Zack: Rita and Zedd were not willing to lose however as Goldar and Rito snatched the Zeo crystals and destroyed the Command Center. But luckily, the dropped the crystals and it was retrieved by the team. The MMPR has evolved into the Zeo Rangers. Zack: The newly born Zeo rangers had an enemy more menacing than Rita. King Mondo, ruler of the Machine Empire. Like her and Zedd before him, he sought the Earth for one purpose, conquest. But the Zeo Rangers proved more than just a match. The Zeo Rangers fight against the Cogs, Machines and even get help from an old friend...Jason Billy: An old friend later returned when an ally known as Trey of Triforia needed help. Then we see the Rangers graduating from high school. Zack: When we graduated, we were ready to face the world. But not before Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya lived their last adventure as Power Rangers to fight against a new enemy, Divatox. Morphing into the Turbo Rangers, our heroes continue to fight relentlessly until we see four new youths ready to take the torch of heroism. They are seen fighting Piranhatrons and helping civilians get to safety Kimberly: Later, four new youths arrived and they were chosen by Dimitria for their goodness, bravery, courage and sense of love to become the new members of the Power Ranger Family. They were TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos. They had what it takes. Dimitria: You have been chosen to undertake the task on who would be your successor. We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family. Tommy: (to TJ) I choose you to lead the team as the Red Ranger. The video is paused for a moment and they're all impressed. Yumi: Unbelievable, Jason and Tommy were rangers and yet they did not told Theo and Bev. Beverly: It was before those Malastarians came along. They never revealed their identities to keep friends and family safe Yumi. Kimberly: That's true Beverly. I never told my husband, nor my daughter I was the Pink Ranger to keep them safe. Zack: Zordon warned us to never reveal ourselves to the world. But what we did years ago took a great risk to save the world. We revealed ourselves to the world knowing this would be a battle we would not win. Billy: Yet we still did...(bowing his head) only at a grave cost. They resume watching the video where they see the Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force. After Time Force, Kevin is even MORE shocked. Kevin: Wow! Power Rangers that came from the future? If only traveling to the past was possible in this era and prevent the Malastarian war from happening. Billy: I agree Kevin. But the truth is that trying to change the past can have severe consequences such as ending existences. Wes: I certainly concur. Wes arrives. Wes: When I was with Time Force, our final battles were to stop time portals that were absorbing Silver Hills. Changing the past can have a positive and a negative Kevin. Kevin: Alright, alright. If there's one thing I know for sure, is that all these time travel theories are facts. Stephen Hawking and Neil deGrasse Tyson would be happy to see this. Billy: I'm sure they would. Then we see them watch Wild Force and then Ninja Storm in which Yumi gives a short smile remembering Tori, afterwards they learn about Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and finally Megaforce and Dino Charge. Beverly: The Megaforce team. They saved my life, I tried to avenge them at that time but... Kimberly: You weren't a ranger at that time. But for a non-ranger, you actually proved to the entity of the phoenix that you had what it takes. And that's why she chose you when the Malastarians were coming back. Kat: Now that you are all Power Rangers, you have a great responsibility, which is to protect the Earth from all the evils that threaten it. Kimberly: And now, it's time to pass on the rules that were once given to us. Billy: Rule #1 - Never use your power for your own personal gain. Zack: Rule #2 - Never fight a battle unless an enemy like Fyrus forces your hand. Kimberly: And rule #3 - Keep your identity a secret. Violate any of these rules and you'll lose protection of the power. An alarm sounds and then the video leaks the news about Malastarians in an abandoned military base in the Carpathian Mountains Cassidy: We are reporting that the sights of Malastarians have been confirmed and are located in an abandoned military base. Global Army is headed there to contain the situation and hopefully this will be the last of their resistance on Earth. Beverly: Well, they might've avoided the energy wave that the spirits of fallen rangers have created. But rain or shine, they're going down for good. Theo: You got it. Kat: Be careful Rangers, and may the power protect you all. Beverly: It's Morphin Time! Their rings begin to glow, circling their right arms and raising them to the air. Beverly: Blazing Phoenix! Red Ranger! Beverly transforms into the Red Ranger and makes her fighting pose Theo: Divine Aquila! Green Ranger! Theo transforms into the Green Ranger and makes his fighting pose Kevin: Howling Lupus! Blue Ranger! Kevin transforms into the Blue Ranger and make his fighting pose Yumi: Rising Ophiuchus! Yellow Ranger! Yumi transforms into the Yellow Ranger and makes her fighting pose Maria: Nebulous Andromeda! Pink Ranger! Maria transforms into the Pink Ranger and makes her fighting pose. Now transformed they head to their destination. Meanwhile in the Carpathian Mountains, the Malastarians unleashed a gigantic hornet-like creature that the G.A. is trying to destroy, but then we see the Zodiac Megazord and Captain Price looks at it saying... Captain Price: About bloody time they arrived! The monster charges as the Megazord throws a punch and the screen goes black. To be Continued in: Power Rangers Rebirth: End of Days. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath